FG 42
The Fallschirmjägergewehr 42 ("paratroop rifle model 1942" or "parachuter rifle model 1942") was a selective fire automatic rifle produced in Nazi Germany during World War II. The weapon was developed specifically for the use with 'Fallschirmjäger' Airborne forces airborne infantry in 1942 and used in very limited numbers until the end of the war due to the destruction of facilities in which it was manufactured. It combined the characteristics and firepower of a light machine gun in a lightweight form no larger than the standard-issue Kar 98k bolt-action rifle. The Paratrooper Rifle is considered one of the most advanced weapon designs of World War II. The United States of America was influenced by its design during and after the war as prevalent in the M1941 light machine gun, T44 prototype light machine gun and M60 machine gun. Description In game, it uses 20-round (7.92mm) magazines, is quite accurate and has a moderate rate of fire. It is quite powerful, deals 15 hit points of damage per shot, as much as a boot and more than any other gun except the Mauser and Snooper rifles. This weapon is effective against almost any enemy found in game, if used against Super Soldiers, the rounds tear the target's armour apart. Although it is a scoped weapon, it is still useful when not zoomed. The gun can fire accurately even when unscoped as long as the player is crouching while firing. When turning, however, the gun fires less accurately, and firing while using the scope prevents the player from turning around, forcing his view for a short time, crouching or walking slowly while firing will allow the player counter this issue. When fired from the hip at close range, the FG-42 performs acceptably. It has moderate spread and can still be fired somewhat accurately while moving. The FG 42 can be used to counter ambushes by enemies such as lopers. Notes * Strangely the world model is not equipped with scope while the player model is. This error has been fixed in Enemy Territory. * This is the signature weapon of Heinrich Himmler's Waffen-SS Black Guard paratroopers, but it is also used by a few SS troopers during in the later parts of the levels. * The Scope cannot zoom in, unlike the other scoped weapons in game, thus its not advised to use FG 42 as sniper rifle. * In game its known as "FG 42 Paratroop rifle," a somewhat redundant name as Fallschirmjaegergewehr means "Paratrooper Rifle," meaning the name would be "Paratrooper Rifle 42 Paratroop rifle" if all the words were in English. *Another error in the third person model of the gun is that the stock has the same wooden texture than the handguard. This is probably an error of attention from the developer in charge of the FG 42's world model. Behind the scenes *The FG 42 in real life can fire much faster, about 900 rounds per minute, this and the full size 8mm Mauser cartridge has caused many of its users to not be able to handle the recoil while firing fully-automatic, still the weapon was feared by many even though it was not popular on the battlefield. *The FG 42 in real life is not common, due to the heavy Allied bombing raid to its production line, only about 7000 are ever made, as it was almost exclusively issued to paratroopers, hence the name. * The FG 42 has gadgets other than telescopic sight, it has bi-pod, detachable bayonet, and it has 10 round magazine available. * In real life, there were two versions of the FG 42 rifle. The version depicted in the game is the second generation of FG-42. Gallery fg42fpview.JPG|First person view fg42scope.JPG|Scope view ---- es:FG 42 pl:FG42 Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein weapons Category:Enemy Territory weapons Category:Weapons Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein Category:Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory